Série Elena: Vaudeville
by Simakai
Summary: Pièce de théâtre mettant en vedette Elena et Cid.


Justification pour l'absurdité qui suit: j'en avais vraiment envie, tout simplement. Après avoir écrit "Apprendre le monde", j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de léger et stupide pour dédramatiser mon imagination.

Hé oui, c'est une pièce de théâtre. Je crois qu'il y a très peu de fics sous cette forme, alors attendez-vous à un style d'écriture totalement différent. C'est quelque chose qui est prévu pour la scène, pas pour la lecture.

Même si je trouve ça stupide, ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire tout ça.

(Si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé à produire cette pièce de théâtre, vous avez mon autorisation légale. lol Mais j'aimerais être invitée - si vous êtes au Québec - ou bien avoir une vidéo.)

* * *

**VAUDEVILLE**

SCÈNE 1

La mission

_Bureau de Tseng :_

_C'est un endroit bien rangé, un peu étroit, austère, bien éclairé. Le bureau est en bois foncé. Divers objets sont posés dessus, comme une tasse de café, une lampe, des dossiers, des stylos, etc. Le fauteuil de Tseng est en cuir, très confortable. Le fauteuil qui lui fait face l'est moins._

_Tseng feuillette un rapport, assis à son bureau. Il semble content de ce qu'il lit. Soudain on frappe à la porte._

TSENG : Entrez!

ELENA, _en ouvrant timidement la porte _: Bonjour, monsieur…

TSENG : Ah, c'est toi. _(Il regarde sa montre.) _Tu es en avance.

ELENA, _entre dans la pièce, tête baissée, mains dans son dos _: Je sais monsieur. Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez…

TSENG : Non, c'est bon, assieds-toi. _(Il lui désigne le petit fauteuil devant son bureau.) _J'étais justement en train de lire le dernier rapport que tu m'as rendu. Un très bon rapport.

ELENA, _rougissante _: Merci, monsieur.

TSENG : En fait, je n'ai pratiquement rien à reprocher à ton travail, Elena. Mis à part le fait que tu sois un peu trop bavarde, tu es la meilleure femme à avoir fait partie des Turks. _(Elena s'assoit, très droite, et garde la tête basse. Tseng esquisse un demi-sourire et continue :)_ Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te donner une mission en solo… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

ELENA, _relevant vivement la tête _: Vous allez me donner une mission en solo? Vraiment?

TSENG : Reno et Rude sont à Junon, et j'ai des occupations ici. Il ne reste donc que toi pour accomplir cette tâche. Après tout, tu es parmi nous depuis plus de trois ans, il est plus que temps de te donner une mission en solo.

_Elena sourit alors que Tseng cherche dans un classeur. Elle se lève et se tourne vers le public. Changement d'éclairage, on ne voit plus qu'elle._

ELENA,_ en aparté _: Une mission en solo… le rêve… enfin Tseng me fait confiance! Hi hi! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui prouver ma valeur, à lui et à tout le monde! _(Elle soupire.)_ Je me demande de quoi il s'agit… J'espère que c'est un truc vraiment dangereux… euh… peut-être pas trop dangereux… juste assez pour que les autres soient impressionnés que je m'en sois sortie vivante! Les autres, et surtout Reno! C'est le premier à douter de mes capacités, pff! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est là depuis plus longtemps que moi qu'il est vraiment meilleur… lui il reçoit plein d'ordres de missions en solo… Rude aussi, d'ailleurs… Et moi, pff, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À croire que Tseng n'a pas confiance en moi. C'est vrai que je parle beaucoup, ma réputation est vraie. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser toujours en plan… _(Elle s'approche de Tseng mais continue à ne parler qu'au public.) _Tout le monde pensait que j'étais amoureuse de lui. À une époque c'était vrai. Je suis même sortie avec lui pendant quelques temps. Mais… _(Elle pointe l'entrejambes de Tseng et rit de façon taquine, une main devant la bouche.) _… il n'a pas ce qu'il faut. Alors depuis… c'est gênant. Et lui, il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elena se rassoit et l'éclairage revient à la normale. Tseng sort un dossier de son classeur et le tend à Elena, qui le prend et commence aussitôt à le feuilleter, avec une certaine avidité. 

TSENG : Cet homme n'est pas hostile, mais il est particulièrement acharné et il a une dent contre la Shin-Ra.

ELENA, _surprise _: Cid Highwind? Il n'était pas avec l'AVALANCHE, lui?

TSENG : Oui, exactement.

ELENA : Et qu'est-ce que la Shin-Ra a à lui reprocher?

TSENG : Il est en train de se construire une fusée au Rocket Town.

ELENA : Et alors?

TSENG : Il puise ses matériaux dans les vingt-cinq premiers prototypes créés par la Shin-Ra il y a quelques années. Ces matériaux sont toujours la propriété de la Shin-Ra.

ELENA : Je vois. Je dois donc le convaincre de cesser ses activités.

TSENG : C'est ça. Tu sauras te débrouiller?

ELENA, _après un instant d'hésitation _: Bien sûr!

_Elle se lève, le dossier en mains, et salue Tseng en s'inclinant, mais des papiers tombent par terre. Elle les ramasse, gênée, alors que Tseng lève les yeux au ciel, et elle quitte la pièce rapidement._

SCÈNE 2

La fusée

_Chantier :_

_Le soir tombe, mais de gros projecteurs éclairent vivement la scène. À l'arrière-plan, on voit une fusée à moitié montée entre quatre piliers de métal. Sur la scène, il y a de grosses pièces de métal éparpillées un peu partout, des fils et câbles électriques, du plastique à moitié fondu, etc._

_Cid se promène parmi les pièces en maugréant des injures. Il prend des bouts de métaux, les inspecte, et les lance derrière lui parce qu'ils ne lui plaisent pas. Il fume une cigarette sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se retourne vivement, une fois, puis retourne à son ouvrage. Il se retourne une deuxième fois, l'air soucieux._

CID : Je ne sais pas qui est là, mais je vous sens depuis tout à l'heure, alors vous feriez mieux de vous montrer!

VOIX D'ELENA : Bordel!

CID : Ah! T'es là!

_Il se dirige à l'autre bout de la scène et plonge la main dans un tonneau de métal. On entend un cri étouffé d'Elena, puis on la voit sortir du tonneau, tirée par Cid qui arbore un air triomphant._

CID : T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu foutais là?

ELENA : Je suis une Turk.

CID, _agacé _: Oui, ça je le vois bien! Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vue parmi cette racaille. Dis-moi plutôt ton nom et ce que tu me veux, enfin, ce que cette putain de Shin-Ra me veut.

ELENA, _d'une voix étranglée _: Seulement si vous lâchez mon collet!

_Cid la lâche et la repousse en même temps, et Elena recule de quelques pas. Elle arrange rapidement son col et sa cravate, puis ses cheveux, puis elle regarde enfin Cid._

CID : Alors…?

ELENA : Je suis Elena et je viens vous demander de cesser vos activités.

CID, _d'un air outré _: Mes activités? Quoi, la construction de ma fusée? Ils envoient une gamine pour me dire que je dois arrêter de… _(Flot de jurons.)_

ELENA, _après que Cid ait fini sa mélopée _: Vous préférez qu'on traite de ça calmement ou bien vous voulez que j'utilise la force?

_Elle sort un fusil de son veston. Cid recule d'un pas._

CID : Et la gamine qui me pointe son machin, en plus… bah, je suppose qu'on peut traiter de tout ça calmement… Pas le choix, je suis pas armé.

_Un moment passe._

CID : T'as compris ou bien t'es lente d'esprit? J'ai dit qu'on allait en discuter calmement, alors baisse ton foutu fusil.

_Changement d'éclairage. Elena s'avance vers le public._

ELENA, _en aparté _: C'est pas du tout comme je m'attendais… j'étais certaine que je devrais me battre contre lui… Merde, et pourquoi il m'appelle « la gamine »? J'ai quand même vingt-trois ans… Il est con. J'aurais préféré me battre contre lui, maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Dans mon ordre de mission, il était écrit qu'il valait mieux éviter de le descendre, parce que le reste de l'AVALANCHE viendrait illico se venger. _(Elle s'approche de Cid et place le canon de son fusil entre ses deux yeux.) _Une balle juste là, et tous mes problèmes seraient terminés. Pas de négos, pas de problèmes… _(Elle baisse son arme.) _Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour discuter les ordres du patron… Bordel, j'adore parler, mais négocier, c'est une autre paire de manches… Enfin… Je vais quand même essayer…

_Elle revient là où elle était et lève à nouveau son arme. L'éclairage revient à la normale. Quelques secondes passent, puis elle baisse son fusil et le range dans son veston._

CID : C'est bien comme ça.

ELENA : Alors, on va discuter…

CID, _se tape le front _: Pas ici, merde! Il y a les mécanos un peu partout, ils travaillent tous sur cet engin, j'ai pas envie qu'ils m'entendent parler de ça avec toi. _(Après un moment de réflexion.) _Et si on en discutait autour d'un verre? Shanghai Inn, t'es d'accord?

_Elena hausse les épaules et suit Cid, à une certaine distance._

CID : J'aurais jamais cru que je paierais un verre à une Turk un jour!

ELENA : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de payer. Je peux même vous offrir toutes les consommations que vous voulez.

CID : Et pourquoi tu ferais ça?

ELENA, _avec un sourire moqueur _: Parce que c'est la Shin-Ra qui paie.

CID, _souriant à son tour _: Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, tiens…

_Ils sortent de scène._

SCÈNE 3

Le pari

_Shanghai Inn :_

_Le bar est un endroit à peu près propre, qui occupe la moitié de l'hôtel (mais on voit uniquement le bar). Il y a un escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur à gauche. À droite, c'est le bar, où un barman d'occupe de ses bouteilles et de son comptoir avec zèle. Il y a quelques petites tables rondes avec des chaises en bois, et une autre table est occupée par des figurants – deux hommes qui discutent silencieusement. Il y a une télévision dans le coin droit où l'on voit d'abord du sport._

_Cid va chercher un pichet de bière et deux verres au bar, et va les porter à la table où Elena s'est installée, mal à l'aise. Elle sursaute lorsque Cid dépose les verres sur la table._

CID : Nerveuse…

ELENA : Désolée.

CID, _en lui versant un verre _: Tiens, prends ça, ça va te détendre. _(Il lui tend le verre.) _De toute façon c'est toi qui paies, non?

ELENA, _prend le verre, mais ne boit pas _: Oui, c'est ce dont nous avions convenu.

CID, _en se servant un verre _: Putain, c'que t'es coincée… laisse donc tomber tes manières avec moi, tu veux?

ELENA : Non.

CID : … Vraiment coincée.

ELENA : Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous détendre, nous sommes ici pour négocier.

CID, _après avoir bu quelques gorgées de bière _: Ouais, j'ai pas oublié, ma jolie. Mais je ne négocierai pas tant que tu n'auras pas bu un verre ou deux. Allez bois!

ELENA, _en soupirant _: D'accord, d'accord…

_Elle avale quelques gorgées de son verre alors que Cid vide le sien d'une traite._

CID : La Shin-Ra m'en veut parce que je construis une fusée, c'est ça?

ELENA : C'est plutôt le fait que vous puisiez dans ses matériaux qui cause problème.

CID, _en frappant la table de son poing _: Merde, mais ce ne sont que des débris rouillés qui traînent là depuis des années! Ça ne les a pas dérangés de les abandonner, mais ça les dérange que je leur donne une seconde vie? C'est quoi, ça?

ELENA : Ces matériaux sont tout de même à la Shin-Ra. Vous auriez dû demander une autorisation, et…

CID : Crois-tu qu'ils me l'auraient donnée? Je suis Cid Highwind de l'AVALANCHE, merde, pas un gentil citoyen!

ELENA : On peut tout obtenir quand on a de bons contacts.

CID : Bah… _(Il se ressert un verre et le vide à moitié aussitôt.) _Je suis du genre à faire les choses moi-même.

ELENA : Et à vous attirer des ennuis.

CID : …Quelque chose comme ça. Allez, bois!

_Elena avale quelques gorgées sous le regard attentif de Cid._

ELENA : Mais arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, c'est agaçant!

CID : Bon, elle commence à perdre des manières, c'est bien, c'est bien…

ELENA, _en haussant les épaules _: C'est ridicule.

CID : Allez, continue à boire, j'ai pas toute la soirée, moi!

ELENA : Vous êtes dérangé.

CID : Nan, juste un alcolo fini. _(Il s'allume une cigarette.) _Et je ne veux pas boire seul, alors on va négocier avec de la bière. C'est pas plus mal comme ça.

ELENA, _après avoir vidé son verre à petite gorgées _: Et en plus vous fumez. Vous avez d'autres vices, comme ça?

CID, _en riant _: Un tas, ma jolie, si tu savais!

ELENA : C'est pitoyable.

_Cid continue à rire et remplit leurs deux verres. Elena lui jette un regard écoeuré, puis elle vide sa bière d'un trait._

CID : Comme une grande!

ELENA : La ferme, j'ai bu mes deux bières, on peut négocier, maintenant?

CID : Si tu veux… mais t'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse, tu sais?

ELENA : Jamais autant que vous.

CID, _en grimaçant_ : Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Exactement.

ELENA : Que vous arrêtiez de vous fournir dans les matériaux des anciens prototypes de la Shin-Ra jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenu une autorisation officielle du département d'aéro-nautique.

CID : Et comment je construis ma fusée, moi, en attendant?

ELENA : Ce n'est pas mon problème.

CID : … Salope.

ELENA, _en se resservant à boire, vidant le pichet _: Si vous ne coopérez pas, nous devrons prendre les moyens nécessaires pour vous faire arrêter vos activités.

CID : Tu crois que j'ai peur de vous?

ELENA : On va faire exploser votre foutue fusée, si vous ne vous montrez pas plus collaboratif. Vous ne pourrez pas en rebâtir une autre. Ça serait dommage, n'est-ce pas?

_Elle boit tranquillement alors que Cid frappe sur la table et lance des jurons. Il se calme au bout d'un certain temps, met ses pieds sur la table et boit son verre._

CID : Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, moi, si je collabore?

ELENA, en détachant ses lèvres de son verre : … euh… la vie sauve?

CID, _sarcastique_ : Oh, merci, quelle délicatesse! _(Il finit son verre et le dépose brutalement sur la table. D'un ton fâché :)_ Ce ne sont pas des négociations, ce ne sont que des menaces! J'aurais peut-être dû me battre contre toi.

ELENA : Ça ne me dérange pas, mais…

CID : Bordel, t'as pas remarqué que je suis pas armé? Je ne traîne pas ma lance partout avec moi, en tout cas pas quand je travaille… Merde, il n'y a plus rien à boire… Attends deux secondes, tu veux, ma jolie?

ELENA, _en rougissant_ : Je ne suis pas votre jolie.

_Cid va chercher un autre pichet de bière au comptoir et la ramène sans avoir montré aucun signe d'attention à la dernière phrase d'Elena. Il remplit son verre et le vide d'un trait, puis tourne la tête derrière lui, vers la télévision, qui montre maintenant des courses de chocobos._

ELENA : Je suis désolée, je ne fais que transmettre un message de la Shin-Ra. Euh… vous m'écoutez?

CID : Chut, j'ai parié sur cette course.

_Il tourne carrément sa chaise vers la télévision et encourage le chocobo numéro trois, laissant Elena derrière lui. Elle s'enfonce dans sa chaise, termine son verre et s'en sert un autre en regardant attentivement Cid d'un air boudeur. Il se lève soudainement en hurlant de joie, renversant de la bière par terre et faisant sursauter Elena._

CID,_ en dansant de joie_ : Yeah! J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné dix mille Gils!

ELENA : C'est un autre de vos vices, je suppose? Vous êtes joueur, et vous jouez gros, en plus…

CID, en souriant : Ouep!

ELENA, _son visage s'éclairant soudain_ : Et si on faisait un pari sur la prochaine course?

CID, _se tournant vers elle, l'air méfiant_ : Quel genre de pari?

ELENA : Si je gagne, on arrête la discussion et vous stoppez vos travaux sur votre fusée, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenu une autorisation de la Shin-Ra.

CID : T'es terrible, toi! Et si je gagne? Tu me laisses continuer ma fusée tranquillement?

ELENA : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider…

CID : C'est nul ton pari… je ne peux rien gagner… d'une façon ou d'une autre je suis perdant…

ELENA, après avoir bu une gorgée de bière : Vous pouvez choisir quelque chose qui compensera… n'importe quoi si je peux vous le donner…

CID, _maugrée_ : N'importe quoi… mais c'est pas comme ma fusée… c'est idiot…

ELENA : Au moins, vous avez la chance de ne pas repartir les mains vides, c'est déjà ça…

CID : Mouais… bon, si je gagne la prochaine course, tu vas… me donner… euh…tu vas coucher avec moi, tiens.

ELENA, recrachant sa gorgée de bière : QUOI? Mais c'est quoi, vous pouvez pas demander ça comme ça!

CID, _en ricanant_ : Bon, c'est à peu près l'effet que ça me fait quand tu me dis que vous allez m'enlever le droit de continuer ma fusée. Parfait, alors si je gagne, tu passes la nuit avec moi.

ELENA : Mais vous êtes dégueulasse!

CID : C'est toi qui a proposé le pari, je te signale… Allez, décide-toi, la course commence dans cinq minutes!

ELENA, _hésitante_ : Merde… oh merde… _(Son visage s'éclaire, elle a une idée de génie.)_ Bon, c'est d'accord. Si un impair gagne, je gagne, si un pair gagne, vous gagnez.

_Ils se tapent dans la main en signe d'accord, puis Elena pointe les toilettes._

ELENA : Avant la course, je vais juste aller…

CID : C'est bon.

_Elena se retire dans un coin de la scène et l'éclairage change pour ne montrer qu'elle. Elle prend son PHS, compose un numéro et le porte à son oreille._

ELENA : Allo, Reeve? C'est Elena des Turks, tu te souviens?… Oui, c'est ça… Écoute, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un immense service… Tu contrôles toujours Cait Sith? Il est au Gold Saucer, en ce moment, non?… Parfait. J'aurais besoin que Cait Sith m'arrange une course de chocobos… C'est très très très important, ça concerne une mission, ce n'est pas pour me remplir les poches, je te jure!… Juré craché!… Oh, merci Reeve! Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante!… Il faudrait qu'un chocobo impair gagne… Impair, oui. Merci encore! Salut! _(Elle se tourne vers le public en rangeant son PHS dans ses poches et déclare en aparté :)_ Non, vraiment, c'est quoi son problème à ce vieux cinglé? Bon, il n'est pas si vieux, mais merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Ah, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de perdre…

_Retour à l'éclairage normal. Elena revient à sa place et prend son verre de bière, préalablement rempli par Cid, qui semble confiant._

CID : Ma fusée contre une baise, c'est pas mal…

ELENA : Vous êtes cinglé. Et puis, c'est drôle cette idée…

CID : Cette idée? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

ELENA, _avec un sourire et un ton moqueur_ : Je trouve ça vraiment comique que vous puissiez associer le sexe avec votre fusée.

CID, _se relevant à moitié sur sa chaise _: Quoi?

ELENA : Je veux dire, est-ce que votre fusée c'est pour compenser la taille de votre…

CID, _l'interrompant, rouge comme une tomate_ : Pas du tout! PAS DU TOUT! Clair? Je cherchais juste un bon châtiment à t'infliger.

ELENA : Donc coucher avec vous est un châtiment. Elle doit vraiment être minuscule, votre…

CID, _l'interrompant à nouveau, relevé de sa chaise, les poings sur la table_ : Mais tu vas la fermer, espèce de petite…

ELENA, _parfaitement calme, l'interrompant à son tour_ : Tiens, la course va commencer…

_Les deux se tournent vers la télévision. Cid se rassoit en marmonant quelques injures et boit deux bières très rapidement. Elena avale quelques gorgées dans son verre. Le son de la télévision monte, on entend un commentateur donnant ses impressions sur la course. C'est le chocobo numéro cinq qui gagne. Elena pousse un petit cri de joie et Cid gueule des jurons. Les figurants se plaignent faiblement du bruit et s'en vont._

ELENA : J'ai gagné, Cid! J'ai gagné!

CID, _furieux, essayant de se contenir_ : Ouais, c'est bon… t'as gagné, c'est incontestable… alors j'arrête la construction de ma fusée… mais sois certaine que je ne vais pas attendre pour demander ces foutues permissions à la Shin-Ra!

ELENA : Je n'en doute pas.

CID : Merde, quand même… _(Il boit un autre demi-verre.)_ Tu veux rejouer?

ELENA : Je devrais plutôt m'en aller, j'ai rempli ma mission, je crois.

_Elle se lève, mais Cid la retient par le bras._

CID : Juste une dernière fois… tu veux bien, gamine?

ELENA : Bon, c'est d'accord. Si je gagne la prochaine course, vous ne m'appelez plus jamais « gamine », d'accord?

CID : Et moi, je garde la dernière mise : si je gagne, tu passes la nuit avec moi.

ELENA : Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux dégueulasse.

CID : Tu n'es qu'une gamine emmerdeuse, tu le sais? Gamine! Gamine!

ELENA : Arrêtez, merde!

CID : Je vais le dire tant que je le peux encore… gamine!

ELENA, _en s'éloignant de Cid_ : Bordel, c'est vous le gamin…

_L'éclairage change pour ne montrer qu'Elena, dans le même coin que la dernière fois. Elle sort son PHS et commence à composer le numéro, mais Cid survient derrière elle et lui arrache l'appareil des mains._

CID : Et cette fois, de la manière honnête, hm?

ELENA, _rougissant et baissant la tête _: Merde… Bon, j'ai plus le choix…

_Ils s'asseoient devant la télévision et encouragent leurs chocobos respectifs. On entend encore la voix du commentateur. À la fin de la course, Cid se lève et danse de joie._

CID : Haha! J'ai gagné! _(Il se tourne vers Elena qui n'a pas bougé et semble pétrifiée.)_ T'as vu, gamine? J'ai gagné!Ga-gné. Ça veut dire que…

ELENA : Je sais.

CID : Tu pourrais quand même être plus contente, toi aussi tu reçois un prix, au fond!

ELENA : Un prix?

CID : Bah oui, moi!

ELENA, _avec une moue dégoûtée_ : C'est pas un prix, c'est un châtiment. C'est vous qui l'avez dit.

CID, _en se plaçant derrière elle_ : Oh, allez, gamine, fais pas cette tête, allez…

_Il place ses bras autour du cou d'Elena et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue. Elle semble toujours aussi pétrifiée._

ELENA : Je… je…

CID : Tu as accepté le pari, non?

ELENA : C'est vrai.

CID : Tu verras, je suis pas méchant. _(Il l'embrasse à nouveau, sur l'autre joue.)_ Il s'agit juste de passer un bon moment, d'accord?

ELENA : Je…

CID : Bon, ça suffit, tu viens et c'est tout.

_Il la tire par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, puis il la prend par la taille et il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle est toujours aussi figée._

CID : Si t'es toujours comme ça, tes amants ne doivent pas se marrer…

ELENA, _semblant enfin se réveiller_ : Hé!

_Cid la tire par le bras jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils grimpent, Elena ne lui opposant qu'un semblant de résistance._

SCÈNE 4

Le réveil

_Chambre du Shanghai Inn :_

_C'est un endroit petit, un peu renfermé, aux murs sombres et aux meubles de bois. Les draps sont roses, en satin. La porte est à gauche. La fenêtre est cachée par des rideaux de la même couleur que les draps. On voit les vêtements de Cid et d'Elena éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce._

_Cid tient Elena dans ses bras. Elle est dos à lui, Cid respire dans les cheveux d'Elena. Les deux dorment, à moitié cachés sous les draps, mais Elena se réveille soudainement au bout d'un petit moment. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et se secoue pour se dégager des bras de Cid, ce qui finit par le réveiller._

CID : Hého! Du calme, ma jolie!

ELENA : Laissez-moi partir, vieux pervers!

CID, _en riant_ : Vieux pervers? Premièrement, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, et deuxièmement, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester la perversion, cette nuit…

ELENA : Oh, fermez-la et laissez-moi m'en aller!

CID : Mmm… non.

_Elena se débat de toutes ses forces, mais Cid la retient fermement. Elle finit par abandonner._

CID : C'est mieux comme ça, non?

ELENA : Vous êtes un vieux pervers qui abuse des jeunes femmes soûles.

CID : C'est tellement agréable de se faire complimenter par une jolie fille le matin…

ELENA, _au bord des larmes, d'une voix tremblante_ : Merde, j'ai perdu le pari et j'ai couché avec vous. Maintenant je peux partir, non?

CID, _un peu désemparé_ : C'était vraiment si terrible? Je suis vraiment si mauvais?

ELENA : C'est pas le problème…

CID, _avec un sourire stupide_ : Alors j'étais bon?

ELENA, _avec une mine écoeurée_ : J'ai dit : c'est pas le problème. Je ne voulais juste pas faire ça avec vous, c'est tout.

CID : Oh, allez, tu vas t'en remettre, tu es une grande fille, non? _(Pause.)_ En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré. Ça compense bien pour la fusée.

ELENA : Votre foutue fusée…

CID : T'avais pas l'air de trop haïr ça, merde, c'est quoi ton problème maintenant?

ELENA : J'étais soûle, OK?

CID : Bordel, t'es vraiment coincée quand t'es sobre… J'aurais jamais cru ça chez une aussi jolie fille de ton âge.

ELENA, _cherchant à nouveau à se dégager_ : C'est ridicule, je veux m'en aller!

_Cid retient Elena par la taille et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle le gifle, puis elle retente de se dégager, mais Cid commence à lui chatouiller les côtes. Elle s'écroule de rire et Cid en profite pour s'installer sur elle._

ELENA, _essouflée et en train de rire_ : C'est pas juste!

CID : Tant pis pour toi!

_Il l'embrasse. Au début, Elena tente de se dégager, mais elle finit par se laisser faire, et même par répondre à son baiser. Cid se détache d'elle et ils se contemplent, quand soudain la porte s'ouvre bruyament, laissant entrer une femme en furie._

SCÈNE 5

Shera

SHERA, _en criant_ : Je le savais! Je le savais! Salaud!

CID, _l'air assomé_ : Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi?

_Shera se précipite vers le lit. Elena couvre sa nudité avec les draps et Cid plonge derrière le lit, du côté opposé au public et à Shera._

ELENA : Qui est-ce?

SHERA : Je suis sa femme, voilà qui je suis!

CID, _en train d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements_ : T'aimerais bien, ouais… l'écoute pas, Elena, c'est pas ma femme!

ELENA, _confuse _: Parce qu'en plus vous êtes marié?

CID : Je te jure que non! Cette femme est folle de moi, elle est sûre que…

SHERA, _l'interrompant_ : Et qui prend soin de toi depuis toutes ces années, hein? C'est moi! Tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même ou d'une maison, Cid! C'est moi qui fais tout pour toi! Et comment tu me remercies? En couchant avec une blondasse qui fait la moitié de ton âge!

CID, _marmonne_ : Oh merde…

ELENA, _se préparant à se lever_ : Je crois que je suis de trop, ici, je vais…

CID, _l'attrapant alors qu'elle se levait_ : Toi, tu restes ici! _(Il se tourne vers Shera.)_ Un peu de respect, quand même, c'est une Turk…

SHERA : Ah, parce que tu couches avec l'ennemi, en plus!

CID, _marmonne_ : C'est mieux qu'avec toi, en tout cas…

SHERA : Quoi?

ELENA : Pitié, laisse-moi partir, Cid…

CID : Non, tu restes ici! Je veux que tu restes ici!

SHERA : Évidemment, tu te sers d'elle pour…

CID : Non!

SHERA : Alors tu vas me faire croire que tu aimes follement cette fille et que tu vas rester avec elle pour le reste de ses jours?

CID, _d'un ton de défi_ : Pourquoi pas?

ELENA, _pour elle-même, puisque de toute façon les deux autres ne l'écoutent pas_ : Oh merde, je dois délirer…

SHERA : Que tu vas l'épouser et vivre avec elle et avoir des enfants, un chien, deux chats et tout le tra-la-la?

CID, _du même ton de défi_ : Pourquoi pas?

ELENA, _d'une voix faible_ : Euh, est-ce que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis?

SHERA, _tournant les talons_ : J'aimerais bien voir ça!

CID : Tu vas être la première invitée aux noces!

ELENA : C'est que j'en ai pas vraiment envie, voyez-vous…?

SHERA, _juste avant de quitter la pièce_ : Je vais mettre ma plus belle robe pour l'occasion!

CID : Quoi, tu as des robes? Haha, laisse-moi rire!

ELENA : Vous êtes sérieux, ou bien…?

_Shera quitte la pièce en claquant la porte._

SCÈNE 6

Confession

_Elena et Cid restent figés durant quelques longues secondes, puis se tournent vivement l'un vers l'autre et se regardent durant quelques autres longues secondes, et finalement se détournent et commencent à se rhabiller, chacun dans son coin._

ELENA : C'est vraiment votre femme?

CID : Non, non et non! Mais… elle l'aimerait bien, par contre…

ELENA : Alors c'est votre… copine, ou je ne sais quoi?

CID : Non plus! C'est pas parce que j'habite avec elle et que je couche avec elle de temps en temps que… _(Il s'interrompt en sentant le regard désapprobateur d'Elena.)_ Bon, d'accord, je suis un salaud… ça te dérange?

ELENA : Oui, un peu.

CID : Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça… elle pique toujours une crise comme ça quand je ramène une fille…

ELENA : Mouais…

_Ils finissent de se rhabiller en silence, puis Cid s'assoit sur le lit et regarde Elena, toujours debout._

CID : Alors… t'es d'accord?

ELENA, se demandant de quoi il parle : Quoi?

CID : T'as envie de me marier?

ELENA, _stupéfaite_ : Comment, c'était sérieux?

CID : Je sais pas, je pose la question comme ça…

ELENA : Vous êtes cinglé? Bien sûr que non! Je ne veux pas me marier, et encore moins avec vous!

CID : Quoi, t'as quelqu'un d'autre en tête?

ELENA : Non, c'est juste…

CID : Alors pourquoi pas moi?

ELENA : Parce que vous êtes un vieux cinglé!

CID : Ah bon? _(Il se lève, l'air déçu.)_ Je t'aime bien, Elena, tu sais?

ELENA : Non, vous ne m'aimez pas!

CID : Si!

ELENA : Non!

CID : Si!

_Ce manège dure quelques instants._

ELENA : Non! Vous voulez seulement emmerder Shera!

CID : Ben, entre autres, et alors?

ELENA : Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites?

CID : Ben, euh…

ELENA : Apparemment pas…

_Changement d'éclairage pour ne montrer qu'Elena. En aparté :_

ELENA : Il va me faire exploser… putain, mais c'est quoi son problème? Ça se demande pas comme ça! Il est vraiment… ah, j'en reviens pas! _(Elle s'assoit sur le lit, comme un signe de faiblesse.)_ Il faut que j'avoue une chose : la nuit avec lui était vraiment… disons… spéciale. Je ne peux pas regretter cette nuit. Et… je ne le déteste pas, loin de là. Cid est quelqu'un de bien, au fond, quelqu'un de sympathique et tout et tout, mais… voyons… _(Elle lève un poing rageur et semble s'adresser au plafond.)_ Tseng, c'était quoi cette mission? C'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais! Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein? Je ne peux même plus rentrer au bureau et te dire que ça s'est passé sans anicroche, là, il y a encore un gros problème! _(Elle se replie sur elle-même et s'adresse à nouveau au public.)_ Moi aussi je l'aime bien, Cid… je ne lui dirai pas, mais je l'aime bien, quand même… à part qu'il est cinglé, qu'il boit, fume, parie et je ne sais quoi d'autre, il n'est pas mal… mais merde…

_Elena retourne là où elle était avant son aparté. Éclairage normal._

CID : Bon, d'accord, je suis désolé… on oublie tout, d'accord?

ELENA : Je ne sais pas… si ça va être possible.

CID : Pourquoi?

ELENA : Je suis encore en mission, vous savez?

CID, _en se redressant_ : Quoi? Tu vas écrire ça dans ton rapport?

ELENA : Il le faut bien…

CID : Putain, mais t'es dingue! Tu vas vraiment le faire?

ELENA : Oui, dans les moindres détails.

CID : Ça te dérange pas d'étaler ta vie intime comme ça dans tes papiers?

ELENA : Un peu, mais je n'y peux rien.

CID, _avec un sourire moqueur_ : J'espère que je vais avoir un bon rapport, au moins…

ELENA, _avec un clin d'œil_ : Un très bon rapport.

CID, _en s'approchant d'elle_ : Merci, alors…

ELENA,_ moqueuse_ : Oh… de rien.

_Cid la prend dans ses bras et ils s'embrassent._

CID : Alors… tu veux qu'on se revoie?

ELENA : Pourquoi pas?

CID : Et… tu veux qu'on se marie?

ELENA, _en s'échappant des bras de Cid et en riant_ : Dans tes rêves, vieux croûton!

_Elle quitte la chambre en courant et il la poursuit en la traitant de gamine._

SCÈNE 7

Rapport

_Bureau de Tseng._

_Tseng est assis et lit un papier d'un air étonné. On cogne à la porte. Tseng relève les yeux, et Elena est déjà entrée._

TSENG : Justement, j'allais t'appeler.

ELENA, _en souriant _: Ah bon?

TSENG, _en désignant le rapport_ : Mais… c'est une mauvaise blague ou quoi?

ELENA : Pas du tout.

TSENG : Tu as vraiment…?

ELENA, _en hochant la tête_ : Oui oui.

TSENG : Il a vraiment…?

ELENA : Tout à fait.

TSENG : Et vous allez vraiment…?

ELENA : Oui!

TSENG : Tu es incroyable, Elena. Alors ta première mission en solo finit comme ça.

ELENA : J'ai réussi, non? C'est l'essentiel.

TSENG : Je ne peux pas le nier, mais…

ELENA, _l'interrompant_ : Au fait, Tseng, je voulais vous remercier.

TSENG : Pourquoi?

ELENA : Pour m'avoir donné cette mission solo.

_Tseng est bouche bée. Elena se lève joyeusement et quitte le bureau en chantonnant._


End file.
